Golden Specks
by Lazay Woman
Summary: Mad!Cry with some one-sided PewDieCry. A story of fighting insanity and embracing it; a past Cry hides away, never wanting to remember. All of this rolled in one. The question is, will Cry open the box to his tragic past or keep it closed? All I know is, Cry can never get Mad's gold-red eyes out of his head. Rated for language, crycest, and blood play. Poor Pewdie can't have Cry...
1. Orbs That Hypnotize

Chapter 1: Orbs that Hypnotize

Running.

Just, running from it all.

Running from my life,

...and my own mind.

I was terrified of my own mind and the secrets that were held inside, but was too scared to look into. I never wanted to see what was hidden in those boxes inside the back of my mind, never wanting to find out exactly who I was before the accident.

Before my life changed for the better. Or the worst. I never really figured out which one my life turned out to be. Whether my life was better before or not is something i am not willing to find out.

Finding out meant searching through those discarded boxes and that was one thing I wasn't looking foreword to doing. But, unfortunately, something has been able to escape one of those boxes and I, for one, wish it wasn't the one I feared the most.

The one I knew held the worst secret of all, and I never, _ever_, wanted to find out what secrets that one wished to show. And I will either have to keep running from this beast or force it back into the box. Either way, I'm sure will be unpleasant, so I might as well choose the one that will be easier to handle in the future.

At least, what I thought would be the best one.

When I came to an abrupt stop and swiftly turned around, the first moment I looked up into it's face, I was terrified.

It's red crimson eyes seemed to be staring back into mine, staring right into my soul as I could only look back in frozen shock and fear.

It looked exactly. like. me.

The odd part was, that I knew him. He was someone I knew, but at the same time I couldn't remember exactly from where. I just knew I knew him and that was enough for me to unfreeze.

But I was still scared.

When he saw me look into his red eyes, they seemed to dim and turn burgundy with a weird and oddly piercing color of golden specks. As soon as I saw those specks of gold, the aura surrounding us seemed to shift, making the scene look different even though nothing changed,

...at least, the picture didn't.

What seemed to change was that those eyes of his suddenly didn't frighten me. They didn't pierce me like cold daggers through my heart, making it stop dead in it's tracks.

No, instead those hints of gold in his eyes made them look as if they were twinkling like little yellow stars shining brightly, making my bloody nightmare look like a pleasant dream under the night sky.

And, thinking of it like that, that's where I suddenly was. It was like I just blinked and I was there, outside under the stars. The only thing that didn't change was that he was still there, watching me with those golden specked eyes of his.

I opened my mouth to speak, but his finger came up to rest against my lips, shushing me. I looked into those red-golden orbs of his and the picture shifted again.

Just like before, the scene around me didn't change. I was still outside and he was still there, finger still against my mouth, but, for whatever reason, the mood seemed to shift.

Instead of a solid feeling of peace and security, I felt these strong, shapeless emotions filling me, and for some unknown reason, my chest was hurting as if it was burning.

No, my chest wasn't the only thing burning. My whole body was burning, or at least it felt like it. My whole body was aching and needed to be soothed; the finger against my mouth felt intensely hot and burned my skin.

Then, I realized my body wasn't burning because it was hot; it was freezing and becoming numb as if I was in some kind of freezer. I knew the red man in front of me was warm, but I couldn't move, let alone ask him to help me.

I looked back to his face and met his gaze, attempting to give him a silent message to help me. He watched me for a moment and finally smiled, understanding what it was I was asking him.

His smile made me shiver, and not from fear.

Stepping foreword, he let his finger slip from my mouth as his hand cupped the small of my back, pulling me toward him. Under the spell of his hypnotic gaze, my body followed his command willingly as he pulled me tightly to him, my head held to the crook of his neck.

His body was hot against mine, burning away the numbing cold as he warmed me back to life. Now, where all of the body heat came from was a mystery, but it seemed to be coming from his chest, just where his heart should be.

The red man pulled me back just enough to look into my eyes and I stared back into his, falling into his hypnotic gaze yet again. I felt him tug my body foreword, but I wasn't paying attention to that as I stared at the golden specks in those red orbs of his.

I only noticed when I felt something pleasantly warm at my mouth. The red man in front of me was... kissing me? The action confused me, but I didn't dwell on it when I felt him bite my bottom lip, forcing a groan out of my throat.

The unintentional noise made him bite harder, breaking the skin as my blood began dripping down my chin and onto my neck. Now, why I moaned when he licked the hot liquid from my skin, I have no idea. All I know is that the action itself felt amazingly good.

His hot tongue licked his way down to my neck, lapping up the remains of my red as I squirmed in his hold at the odd pleasant feeling of having him licking my blood.

I didn't even stop him when he bit into my neck, drinking the red liquid. _My_ red liquid.

My mind became all fuzzy, and all I remember was the intense and painful pleasure he gave me as I poured my essence into him; to this red man I had these un-named feelings for. I can remember screaming out in sweet, sweet agony as he took part of me.

The last two things I remember was a strong feeling I couldn't place that belonged to him and a pleasantly coolness on my lips just before I blacked out from a loss of blood.

The next thing I knew, I was waking up in my bed, with no evidence I left my room except the two, small bite marks on my neck.

Left with nothing but the agonizingly bittersweet memory.

Or, was it a dream?

**_TBC..._**


	2. Dramatic Fun

~Here is chapter 2 to my new series. Only a day after the first chapter! Yay! I hope you enjoy, Friends.~

Chapter 2: Dramatic Fun

"Oh nooooo... Cry, what happened to you?!"

It was just another Pewdiepie, Cry, and Ken game night, and the three bros were playing prop hunt.

Pewds was looking down at his hunting buddy that had killed himself attempting to kill Ken the lamp, acting like it was a tragedy as Cry and Ken tried to hold back laughter.

"Pewds... I-It was an honor fighting by your side." Cry said dramatically, acting as though he were dying.

"No! Cry, please don't leave me!" Pewdie said, his voice shaking what he hoped sounded like pain, but knew it was from trying not to laugh.

Ken started singing 'My Heart Will Go On' as Cry made his voice sound as though he was choking and then went silent.

"Cry? Cry?! Nooooooooo..." Pewds said in a dramatic way and they laughed when Cry said "Whatever you do, don't rape my dead body."

"Of _course _I won't, Cry." Pewdie said as he picked up his dead body and carried it to a bed frame, setting it down and jumping up and down on his corpse.

"God damn it Pewds! I said NOT to rape me." Cry said, trying to sound angry, but was chuckling.

"I'm sorry Cry, but you're too much of a sexy beast to resist." Pewds perversely said as he continued to hump the dead body.

"Pewds, stop raping Cry and do your job." Ken said laughing, watching his Swedish friend as he waited.

Pewds turned around and, seeing Ken, he went into MLG mode and shot him. After killing a surprised Ken, he went back to humping Cry's dead body, making them all laugh.

"God damn it Pewds." Cry said, his voice filled with laughter, making Pewdie laugh harder. After their laughing fest, Ken said goodbye and got offline, leaving Pewds and Cry alone.

Cry's POV:

"Hey, um, Cry. You up for a little more game play or did you wanna give our fans a bit more PewDieCry to look foreword to?" Pewds asked me, making me a bit curious as to what he had in mind.

"I'm in. What did you have in mind to give them?" I asked him, truly curious as to what he planned on doing.

The Swedish noticeably flushed pink and said, "Um, how about we do another fanfiction reading?" He asked me.

I opened my mouth to say sure, when he added, "Only, this time we read one that is a bit more... extreme."

Okay, that was unexpected.

"By extreme, do you mean..." I trailed off, knowing he would know what I meant.

"Uh, yeah. A more... _sexual_ one." Pewdie blushed further and held up his hands in a surrendering way. "B-but we don't have to, i-if you don't want to. I mean, it's up to you."

I noticed Pewdie's stuttering, but didn't really think too much of it. I chuckled at a private joke of mine, thinking of how he said it was up to _me_.

It was hilarious to me.

"Alright, let's do it." I said, agreeing that it would definitely give the PewDieCry fans something to fangirl over. Pewds blushed a darker shade of pink, but smiled in what I saw was relief.

"Alright! Let's do this then!" He said and i saw him trifle through his things and pull out a sheet of paper of what I assumed was a fanfiction. "I skimmed through this and it seems like a good enough fanfic to read. I need you to look up 'Impatience' by xxpewdiecryloverxx."

"Okay." I said as I typed in what he said to and clicked on the first link that popped up almost immediately after I hit 'search', seeing a nicely organized fanfiction.

"You got it?" He asked and I said yes as I began reading the summary. It was rated m for sexual content and language... interesting.

"Okay, I'm gonna start recording in 3... 2... 1... H-how's it goin bros? My name is Pppeeeeeeewwwwwdddiiiiieeeppppiiiieeeeeee. I am here with..."

"Hey guys. It's Cry." I said blandly, making Pewds laughed before saying, "We're here again with the sexy beast. And today, we're going to be reading a fanfiction."

"Yep. Warning, it's gonna get hot in here from all the sexiness." I laughed when Pewds said in a girly voice, "Please, be gentle with me, Cry."

"Don't worry." I said in what I hoped was a sexy voice. "I'll be gentle." Pewds was silent for not even a second before he laughed, making me laugh too though I felt as though his was almost forced. I'm not sure why it would be, though.

"Okay, let's get started." Pewdie said, reading the title and summary to his bros before asking me, "You wanna narrate, Cry?"

"Okay." I said and, clearing my throat, began reading in my reading/acting voice.

_**TBC...**_

~And that was chapter 2. I hope you enjoyed this. I needed to write this humorous chapter in order to get into the next one where you learn a bit more about the PewDieCry I mentioned. Anyways, the next chapter will come when it does, so be patient. Stay awesome, Friends.~


	3. Voice Like Silk

~Before you guys read the latest chapter, I have some things to say. I thank all of you guys for supporting me and my weird ass fanfics. Without you guys, I wouldn't be making many of them and I wouldn't have gone as far as I have without all of you. So, thanks to all of you and the support you give me, I present you with chapter 3. Here's chapter 3 for you all. Hope you enjoy!~

Chapter 3: Voice like Silk

* * *

Pewdie:

_Cry's voice is really quite beautiful._

_It's deep and sensual, wrapping around me like warm, soft silk, surrounding me as it's cords vibrate lowly, resonating deep within me._

_Maybe that's why I fell for him, this man with a voice of velvet warmth._

As Cry read, Pewdie paid close attention to the tone he used, trying to get a mental picture of what Cry could possibly look like.

Pewds sighed inwardly and gave up, knowing it was no good. He couldn't put a face to the masked man who cloaked himself in darkness.

No facecam, no pictures, living in two different countries...

No way of knowing.

"Pewds! It's your turn!" Pewds heard Cry say, snapping him out of his revere and looked down at his sheet of paper.

"Oh, uh... um... where are we again?" Pewds asked sheepishly, hearing Cry sigh.

"Seriously?!" Cry asked incredulously, making Pewds laugh in embarrassment.

"Sorry, your voice is just so sexy, I kinda got too into it." Pewds said, making Cry sigh, but chuckle.

"We're at the part where it says, 'Resistance is futile'." Cry told his bro.

"Ah, found it!" Pewds exclaimed, reading from there. "'Resistance is futile! Pewdie said, beginning to tickle his pinned bro. Cry laughed, struggling to get out of Pewdie's hold, to no avail.'"

"'Haaa-P-Pewdie... p-haaaa-p-please sto-hhaaaaaa! s-top!'" Cry said, acting out the part flawlessly, like always, making it almost believable.

"'Pewds grinned down at Cry, continuing his relentless atta-' damn Cry, I didn't know you were so ticklish" Pewds stopped reading to state, looking at the black Skype video on his computer.

"Shut up! I am NOT ticklish!" Cry exclaimed, sounding like a little kid almost, which made Pewds grin and laugh.

"Whatever you say Cry. Now, where were we... oh yeah. 'Pewds grinned down at Cry, continuing his relentless attack. "Surrender and I might show mercy." The swede grinned down at his laughing bro.'"

"' "Okay! Okay! I surrender! I SURRENDER!"'" Cry said, sounding like he was actually being tickled.

Pewds looked down at the paper in front of him. "'Pewds stopped tickling Cry and pulled away, sitting upward. Cry looked up, panting and out of breathe, and pushed Pewds off of hi-' Hey! That wasn't very nice! What do you have to say for yourself Cry!" Pewds exclaimed, feigning a hurt expression.

Cry laughed, a smile in his voice as he spoke. "Well, you should't have tickled me. I get pissed when people violate me without my consent."

"Oh, come on Cry. Admit it, you enjoyed my hands exploring your body." Pewds said perversely, winking at the video for all his bros to see.

"Just shut up and finish this." Cry laughed, urging the swede to continue the story.

8Pewds groaned. "Fiiiiinnnnneeeee. I swear Cry, you just wanna hear my sexy ass voice read some pornographic fanfictions."

Cry laughed again, laughing harder when Pewds sighed exaggeratedly and said, "You're such a pervert Cry. Admit it, all you want me for is my body."

"Pewds, seriously shut up and finish this or I will." Cry said, chuckling at his bro.

"Okay, okay. Um... oh, hear we are. 'and pushed Pewds off of him. But, as Cry did so he also was sitting up. So, in his haste, Cry lost his balance and fell on top of the shocked swede.' I can't read anymore. Cry, you do it."

Cry began to read again, his voice resonating in Pewds again. "Um... 'Cry looked down and blushed when he came face to face with Pewds, their faces just centimeters apart. Cry's heart beat wildly in his chest, as did the swedes as they starred at one another, nither being able to look away. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Pewds broke the silence."

Pewds, remembering to read this time, said blushing, "C-Cry... I..."

"'He stuttered out in embarrassment, making Cry's shyness fade away. Suddenly feeling bold, Cry closed the space between them and softly kissed Pewds.'"

Cry's voice had taken on a husky tone, making Pewds blush deeper, gulping at the change.

_'Cry, your voice is really just too much for me to handle.'_

_~Sorry, but I am ending it here for now. Now, I notice that a lot of you don't like it when I don't update my stories as offten as I should. Well, you see, I need to be inspired before I write something. If I am not inspired, then I can't write. I get really passionate about this one idea and write it, planning on continuing, but that passion for it just leaves to soon for my liking, and boom I have another idea. I only do this for fun, but I assure you all that I will get back to every single story I wrote. To ensure I finish them, I will write no mkre stories until I am finished with the ones I started. Now, I will not promise you all that I will update sooner, but I do promise you that I will finish all of my fanfiction. Have a great day, Friends.~_


	4. Prince Pewds

_~Oh my, it has been a while since my last update for this. But now that I have managed to get me grades up and now have a certain time for this site, I can spend my days in the fanfiction world. Yay! I hate school, but I know it will be worth it in the end when I make my life out of writing and such, so I tried to muster up some motivation. Okay, away from my boring excuse and onto the story!~_

**Chapter 4: Prince Pewds**

"Wow, that was some story Pewds. You sure can choose 'em." Cry said when their reading was finished.

Pewds laughed, "Yesh, admit it Cry. I am the bestest at finding the most awesome fanfics to compliment my sexy voice acting!"

Cry rolled his eyes, "Sure you are, Pewds." Looking at the clock, the masked bro yawned. "Damn, 5 in the morning? It's late."

"Sorry for keeping you from you beauty sleep, Princess Cry." Pewdie joked, though a certain note in his voice was saying he meant it.

"Heh, it's alright. But does that make you my Prince Charming, Pewds?" Cry joked back, laughing.

"Hell no! Prince Charming is a dick. I am Prince Even More Charming."

Cry chuckled, "No offence Pewds, but if you were my Prince, I would have been slayed by a dragon by now."

"Hey!" Pewdie said, sounding hurt. "I would obviously kill the dragon before that happened! Besides, it would be my job to keep you safe from the beasts trying to kill you."

Cry knew it was a joke, but the way Pewdie said it and looked at him with those icy blue eyes, it just made him feel as though the Swede were being serious.

"Then, I would make you my wife!" Pewds said, interrupting his bro's thoughts.

"What if I said no? What'll you do then, Prince Pewds?" Cry challenged.

Pewds grinned. "I'd still make you my wife. You would have to pay me back somehow, so you would have to thank me... with your body, of course." He added at the end, wiggling his eyebrows.

The masked bro laughed at that. "Okay then, I should just refer to you as 'Hubby' for now on."

Pewds blushed lightly at the name, smiling and laughing somewhat nervously. "Then I would call you my Wifey."

Cry grinned. "How about 'Wifu' like when an otaku finds an anime girl they like."

Pewds laughed, then batted his eyelashes. "Notice me senpai?"

"What was that? I thought I heard a fly buzzing, but I guess it was my imagination." Cry said, smirking as he pretended to ignore Pewdie.

"Hey! Seeennnnpppaaaiiii NOTICE MEEEEEHHHH!"

After a moment of laughter had dies down, Cry looked back at his watch. "Okay, I seriously need to go now. Night 'Hubby'!"

Pewdie blushed again. "N-Night Wifu." He stuttered quietly, going unnoticed by Cry as he hung up.

He sighed, leaning back against his chair as he looked at the still black screen of Cry's Skype. 'I wonder if he'll show his face if I asked.' He shook his head. 'No, that would be rude. I'll wait till he wants to show me.'

...

Cry got up out of his chair and climbed into bed. Setting his alarm for 9, he quickly fell into a deep sleep.

_**TBC...**_

_~Okay, I know this is short, but the next chapter may be a bit long, so be patient. See ya Friends!~_


	5. Sea and Sun

_~Wow, the one year anniversary of this story is coming soon. Damn, I need to really update more often. Anyways, here is the next chapter!~_

**Chapter 5: Sea and Sun**

Cry's POV:

I'm in the ocean, was the first thought that came to me when I opened my eyes. Because there was water all around me.

But, it looks so much more magnificent when you're under it, looking at the sunlight above shining through the surface.

The water glistened, almost sparkling as the body swayed along my mine in an intricate dance, existing only between water and man.

As much as I wanted to stay there one with the ocean, another powerful force was calling to me from above.

Just looking at the tantalizing light, I wanted to taste the sunlight. To feel it's warmth on my skin as I bathe in it's wondrous yellow beauty, surrounded in bright crystal blue sky that seem to go on forever.

I knew it would welcome me with open arms, leading me to my happiness.

I started to swim toward it, but something was tugging at my leg, refusing to let me go.

At first, I could see nothing but the dark blue getting darker in color as I looked further in.

But, then I saw the eyes.

A very similar set of red with gold twinkling within them.

When I met the gaze of those irises, I instinctively drew closer to the dark figure below me.

But as I got closer, the figure, now cautious, moved away from me.

I swam closer, only to be met with the same response.

Frustrated, I swam faster in pursuit of the figure.

I don't know why, but I just wanted to see who it was who kept me from swimming to my yellow beauty.

But no matter how fast I swam, I never got closer to the dark figure with red-gold orbs.

Even though I knew I would never catch them, I kept swimming further and further into the dark waters.

I knew it was dangerous with such high pressure from the deep ocean, but I didn't care.

My mind was only focused on the one with red-gold orbs.

I wanted to know.

Something inside of me was screaming at me to stop. To go back and enjoy the happiness of my yellow light.

I blinked.

I was standing among boxes, floating around me in the space of the ocean. It seemed to go on forever with how many there were.

I was curious as to what they could contain, but the same voice inside was telling me no. That it would be a bad idea.

I kept swimming, the dark figure forgotten as I swam past boxes upon boxes. They never seemed to end.

The ones that moved, I stayed far away from. The force inside me didn't voice against it.

I stopped when I came upon a box much like the others, but it was off on its own, isolated from the others.

The only difference was the chains wrapped around it, with a single lock upon its breast.

I swam closer in curiosity, examining the lock placed upon it, the voice inside no longer there.

Another force inside me that I was not aware of was quiet in anticipation, whispering just one single phrase. _Open it._

I was confused, and even frustrated since I couldn't pull it open and I had no key.

I sighed in dismay, turning around to swim back when a force pulled me back to it. The same force that told me to open it.

I turned back and felt confused as to why a mirror was there now.

But, it wasn't a mirror exactly, since the eyes looking back at me were now red-gold.

Like the dark figure's.

The figure smiled as if he could read my thoughts, and held his hand out in an offering.

I instinctively brought my right hand to my chest and grasped onto something. Odd, since the action was so new to me.

And yet so familiar, as if I have done it hundreds of times.

I pulled my hand back and saw it was a key attached to a thick silver chain.

I smiled when I realized it was the key for the chest. Pulling at it, I frowned when it didn't come off.

I yanked harder to no avail. I even tried to turn the chain around, but it had no clasp. Nor did it have enough length to pull over my head, as it was the size of a choker around my neck.

I looked sadly at the figure, seeing he was actually smiling.

Coming closer, I felt a sense of accomplishment as the figure stood in front of me, even if I didn't actually catch him.

Studying his features, I realized that he looked almost exactly like me with the exception of the eyes.

I almost didn't see him pull once at the key, to have come off easily in his hand.

I waited for him to open the chest, but he instead looked at me with a new smile. Leaning down he bit my neck.

I cried out in surprise, but it was done quicker than it started. He kissed the key with his now blood red mouth, then handed it back to me.

I blinked.

He was gone.

Looking at the key still in my hand, I put it inside the lock and turned. The lock fell off and the chains were now easily removed as I eagerly opened the chest.

Inside was but a single piece of paper that I read with now trembling fingers.

_**Your mine again Cry. Let's repeat our history. TOGETHER.**_

**_TBC..._**

_~Well, that just happened. Sorry for being really bad with updating! I try to actually get time to, so please don't kill me. I believe the next chapter will have something to do with Pewds. Anyways, see ya!~_


	6. Boy With Green Eyes

_~Hope you enjoy this new chapter!~_

**Chapter 6: Boy With Green Eyes**

Pewdie's POV:

Such beautiful blue.

The ocean below me was stretched out like a cat basking in the sun's heat, waves gently rolling back and forth playfully among the surface.

I could have watched it all day, if I hadn't caught the sight of a pair of green eyes watching me.

I watched the boy in the ocean and smiled, beckoning for him to come enjoy the surface and sun.

He smiled back and started swimming toward me, until he suddenly stopped and looked below him.

Curious, I looked further down and saw nothing. I called for the boy, but he didn't seem to hear me as his eyes focused on something I couldn't see.

The boy suddenly took off, swimming down into the dark waters. I called to him, panicking when he did not stop swimming.

I had a sudden fear that if he swam into the dark waters, he would be lost to the abyss.

The boy disappeared from sight.

I tried to stretch my warmth in hopes to reach the green eyed boy, but my warmth didn't find him.

Hours passed, and I was sure the boy had been lost at sea, when the sky around me suddenly darkened.

Large storm clouds blocked the sky and began to cover my light and warmth. I stretched further in one final attempt to reach the boy I could no longer see.

I smiled when I felt the boy beneath my warmth and called to him again, happy to see him again.

But, something was wrong.

I was sure it was the green eyed boy, but his eyes... his eyes are red.

His gaze fell upon me and I shivered fearfully at his smile.

The ocean was angry and stirred about, crashing against rocks and storming with negative energy.

The boy with now red eyes smiled and disappeared beneath the waters once again.

The clouds covered my gaze of the ocean and the boy was once again lost to me.

But I thought I saw a dark shadow behind the boy, with green eyes that no longer sparkled.

* * *

I woke up in cold sweat, gasping loudly in my otherwise quiet room. Sighing, I laid back down and tried to collect my thoughts.

I felt like the dream I had had a hidden message inside, but the dream was nothing but a wisp and it flew away as I tried to grasp what little was left back.

I sighed again and looked at the clock. 7 in the morning.

I dragged myself out of bed and quickly got dressed before heading into the kitchen to start the day.

Message lost.

_**TBC...**_

_~And that was the next chapter! See, I am getting better at updating! ...somewhat. Anyways, see ya!~_


	7. An Uninvited Guest

_~Well, here is the next chapter! Hope you enjoy.~_

**Chapter 7: An Uninvited Guest**

Cry's POV:

Waking up that morning, I groaned as a sudden pain laced through my head. "Damn, did a bus hit me or what?"

_Not exactly._ A voice unexpectedly answered.

Startled, I looked over to see... me? standing next to the bed.

Well, not exactly standing, since his feet were not touching the floor. Kind of hovering.

"...What kind of drugs was I given?" I asked out loud, staring at the me imitation with disbelief.

He rolled his eyes, laughing almost mockingly. _Who in their right mind would drug YOU?_

I wasn't sure what to make of this situation. He was very familiar, but that was probably just because he looks like me.

"Then, I am dreaming." I said, nodding to myself. "I'll just go to sleep, and when I wake up you will not be here."

Rolling over, I closed my eyes and planned to go back to sleep, when the me-look-alike decided he wasn't having that.

_Cry, I am more real than you'll ever know. _I snuggled closer to my blanket and pillow, wanting so much to ignore him.

After a long pause, I felt his presence beside me on the bed and heard him sigh. _Fine, believe what you will. I'll just go make myself comfortable while reality sinks in._

As much as I wanted to just go back to sleep, I groaned in irritation when my alarm went off, indicating that I needed to get up.

Chalking it up as sleep deprived, I dragged myself out of bed and practically crawled to the bathroom to take care of my daily needs.

As I began disrobing for my shower, I jumped in surprise to see him staring at me. "Um... can I have some privacy?"

Grinning, he shook his head. _I thought I was just a figment of your imagination?_

I sighed in irritation, pinching my forehead. "Yes, but it's still not polite to look at someone naked. Even if it is just a dream."

His smile didn't waver as he said, _Fine, fine. Whatever the Princess desires._

I was relieved to see him look away, walking out of the washroom to hopefully leave me in peace.

Maybe even for good, since this is a silly dream I am having. Right?

Regular POV:

After the shower, Cry got dressed quickly and headed into the kitchen to make himself a bowl of cereal, with the look-alike right behind him to his dismay.

Pausing mid-pour, Cry looked at his look alike and hesitantly asked, "Would you like some?"

The guy looked at him and smiled again, shaking his head. _I don't eat such things._

"Oh. Are you on a diet or something?" Cry asked, taking a bite of Life cereal.

The look-alike smiled and said somewhat teasingly, _Yes, you could say that. _He said it as if the answer should have been obvious to Cry.

Looking at the box of cereal he was eating, the look-alike suddenly chuckled, amusement clear on his face.

"What's so funny?" Cry asked, looking at the box with confusion. 'What's so funny about a box?'

_Oh nothing. Just irony is all. Do not concern yourself about it, Princess._

Cry glared at the Princess thing, choosing to ignore it as he finished up his cereal. Putting the bowl in the sink, Cry headed into the recording room and began setting up.

The look-alike looked about the room curiously, wandering the space on his floating feet. _What is this for?_

"Oh, this is recording stuff for when I make videos." Cry answered, focused on hooking stuff up rather than him.

The look-alike nodded, seemingly interested by the equipment he saw and cords tangled together in a heaping mess on the floor.

When everything seemed to be in order, Cry got up from the floor and sat down in his chair, placing the rather large headphones on his head.

Looking over at the look-alike, who was looking back curiously, he sighed and said "You can stay if you want. Just don't interrupt."

The look-alike smiled crookedly, nodding. _Whatever you want, Princess._

"It's Cry, not Princess." The Youtuber said with a glare, not appreciating the nickname.

_And as I you, I have a name too. But you refuse to call me by it. _The look-alike said, crossing his arms as he smiled in amusement, eyes frustrated.

"Well," Cry said back, "I don't know your name. So how the hell can I call you by it?"

The look-alike sighed, a look of hurt crossing his face before carefully being hidden by a smile Cry was beginning to hate.

_Well, Princess, just call me Mad._

**_TBC..._**

_~Well, yep. Mad is here. Isn't that great? Here's a question for you. Is Cry just dreaming, or is Mad actually there? Stay tuned for the next chapter to find out! Maybe. WHo knows? See ya!~_


End file.
